Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, an image input apparatus, and control methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, images are produced by photographing image data in various formats. For example, image data having a wide dynamic range (HDR (High Dynamic Range) image data) may be photographed. Accordingly, apparatuses that are suitable for inputting and outputting image data in various formats are used as a photographic apparatus (a camera) and an image display apparatus (a monitor) during image production. The format of the input and output image data is typically switched in response to a user operation (a user operation to set operating modes of the apparatuses, for example). To display image data output from the camera accurately on the monitor, an operating mode that is suitable for inputting the image data output from the camera must be set as the operating mode of the monitor. The operating mode of the monitor must therefore be modified in interlock with modification of the operating mode of the camera. For example, when the operating mode of the camera is switched to an operating mode for photographing and outputting HDR image data, the operating mode of the monitor must be switched to an operating mode that is suitable for inputting HDR image data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130423, for example, discloses a technique for performing interlock control of a plurality of apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130423 discloses a home network system in which a control target apparatus such as an air conditioner is controlled in accordance with a condition of a monitoring target apparatus such as a thermometer on the basis of execution rules.
Incidentally, cases in which a highly portable and user-friendly tablet terminal is used as a controller for controlling a camera and a monitor are increasing. When a camera and a monitor is controlled using a tablet terminal, the tablet terminal is connected to the camera and the monitor via a wireless LAN.
However, a plurality of cameras and a plurality of monitored may be connected to the tablet terminal. In this case, to perform interlock control of the cameras and the monitors, a camera and a monitor which are targets of interlock control must be selected from the plurality of cameras and the plurality of monitors.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-222580, for example, discloses a technique with which a network configuration can be determined easily. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-222580, information relating to apparatuses (upper order apparatuses) on a network and information relating to apparatuses (lower order apparatuses) connected to the upper order apparatuses are displayed so that the upper order apparatuses can be distinguished from the lower order apparatuses.
However, a plurality of cameras may be connected to a monitor, and not all of the plurality of cameras are necessarily targets of interlock control. Therefore, even when the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-222580 is used, in a case where a plurality of cameras are connected to a monitor, a user must manually select the camera which is a target of interlock control from the plurality of cameras. As a result, a load placed on the user increases, and a camera may be selected erroneously.